krzeszowicefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Gmina Krzeszowice
Gmina Krzeszowice – gmina miejsko-wiejska w województwie małopolskim, w powiecie krakowskim. W latach 1975-1998 gmina położona była w województwie krakowskim. Położona jest na zachód od Krakowa (ok. 14 km od jego granicy). Siedziba gminy to Krzeszowice. Według danych statystycznych z Urzędu Miasta i Gminy Krzeszowice, gminę na dzień 30.06.2009 zamieszkiwało 31 827 osób. Struktura powierzchni Według danych z roku 2002 gmina Krzeszowice ma obszar 139,37 km², w tym: * użytki rolne: 51% * użytki leśne: 35% Gmina stanowi 11,33% powierzchni powiatu. Demografia Dane z 30 czerwca 2004 Druga pod względem liczby mieszkańców gmina powiatu krakowskiego. Wspólnoty religijne *Struktury religijne Kościół rzymskokatolicki *Struktury religijne#Kościół rzymskokatolicki * 10 parafii wraz z kościołami w: Krzeszowicach, Filipowicach, Nawojowej Górze, Nowej Górze, Ostrężnicy, Paczółtowicach, Sance, Tenczynku, Woli Filipowskiej i Zalasie, oraz zgromadzenia zakonne (Krzeszowice, Czerna, Tenczynek, Siedlec). Świadkowie Jehowy *Struktury religijne#Świadkowie Jehowy * 3 zbory z Salami Królestwa w Krzeszowicach (ul. Kościuszki 49), Rudnie (Rudno 243) i Nowej Górze-Łanach (Łany 468), w sumie ok. 300 wyznawców (głosicieli) - w zborach Krzeszowice, Ostrężnica,Tenczynek. Kościół Zielonoświątkowy w RP *Zbór Kościoła Zielonoświątkowego "Słowo Życia" w Krzeszowicach * 1 zbór zielonoświątkowców (Krzeszowice). Miejscowości W skład gminy wchodzi miasto Krzeszowice, oraz następujące wsie: Czerna, Dębnik, Dubie, Filipowice, Frywałd, Miękinia, Nowa Góra, Nowa Góra-Łany (sołectwo), Nawojowa Góra, Ostrężnica, Paczółtowice, Rudno, Sanka, Siedlec, Tenczynek, Wola Filipowska, Zalas oraz Żary. Środowisko geograficzne Gmina Krzeszowice położona jest w południowej części Wyżyny Krakowsko-Częstochowskiej, na obszarze Rowu Krzeszowickiego oraz Garbu Tenczyńskiego. Potrzaskana w czasie alpejskich ruchów górotwórczych płyta wyżyny kryje w sobie liczne intruzje magmowe, stąd na obszarze gminy występują: porfiry, dolomity, diabazy oraz tuf. Począwszy od dewonu, reprezentowane są tu wszystkie ery geologiczne. Wapienne podłoże Wyżyny Krakowsko-Częstochowskiej oraz Garbu Tenczyńskiego odsłania się w wielu miejscach, ukazując formy krasoweroku – liczne jaskinie, doliny krasowe oraz ostańce, należące do osobliwości tego regionu. Dla ochrony wszystkich tych niezwykłości w roku 1981 utworzono Zespół Jurajskich Parków Krajobrazowych. Jest ich 6, z czego 3 leżą częściowo na terenie gminy Krzeszowice: Rudniański – obejmujący niewielki wycinek Garbu Tenczyńskiego, Tenczyński – z pozostałą częścią Garbu Tenczyńskiego, Dolinki Krakowskie – z południową częścią Płaskowyżu Ojcowskiego. W środkowej części Miękini, tuż pod powierzchnią ziemi rozciąga się duża płyta zastygłej lawy porfirowej, grubej na kilkadziesiąt metrów. Płyta przecięta jest Doliną Miękini na dwa oddzielne płaty, znacznie większa jest po zachodniej stronie tej doliny. Eksploatowana była głównie płyta porfiru po zachodniej stronie doliny, w pobliżu Miękińskiej Góry (446 m n.p.m.), kilka mniejszych łomów znajdowało się też po wschodniej stronie wsi. Wulkan znajdujący się we wsi, był czynny na początku okresu permskiego, a "porfir miękiński" powstał wskutek wylewu powierzchniowego (tzw. trap magmowy). Rozpoczęcie jego wydobycia sięga XVIII w. Rudno położone jest na wzgórzu zbudowanym z permskich skał wylewnych (melafirów). W melafirach, odsłaniających się w kamieniołomie w centrum wsi, występuje mineralizacja agatowa oraz zeolity. Agaty spotykane są także na okolicznych polach. Na terenie Czatkowic naukowcy z Instytutu Paleobiologii PAN odkryli szczątki prażaby czatkobatrach (Czatkobatrachus polonicus), w brekcji kostnej. Historia * Historia uzdrowiska Sanka zwana była dawniej Sosnka; pierwsza wzmianka o wsi pochodzi z 1269. Pierwsza historyczna wzmianka o Krzeszowicach pochodzi z 1286 roku, kiedy to biskup Paweł z Przemankowa nadał Fryczkowi Fretonowi z Bytomia przywilej na założenie w istniejącej już wsi Cressouicy sołectwa\ na zasadzie prawa magdeburskiego. Pierwsza wzmianka dotycząca okolic zamku Tęczyn, datowana jest na 24 września 1308 roku, kiedy to Władysław Łokietek z oddziałem rycerstwa przebywający w lasach in Thanczin wydał dokument dla klasztoru o. cystersów w Sulejowie. Przyjmuje się, że pierwszy zamek (drewniany) zbudował ok. 1319 roku kasztelan krakowski Nawój z Morawicy, on też wzniósł największą na zamku wieżę, zwaną do dziś "Nawojową Wieżą". Właściwym twórcą zamku murowanego był syn Nawoja, Jędrzej, wojewoda krakowski i sandomierski. Wzniósł on dalszy fragment zamku na najwyższej, pn.-wsch. części wzgórza, gdzie mieszkał i zmarł w roku 1368. On także pierwszy przyjął nazwisko Tęczyński. Syn Jędrzeja, Jaśko, odnowił i znacznie rozbudował zamek, a także założył kaplicę. Z tego okresu pochodzi pierwsza odnotowana w dokumentach historycznych wzmianka dotycząca bezpośrednio zamku. Władysław Jagiełło więził tu niektórych ważniejszych jeńców krzyżackich, wziętych do niewoli w czasie bitwy pod Grunwaldem. Pierwotna nazwa Siedlca brzmiała „Osiedlec”, od 'osiedlania się' osadników na wykarczowanych gruntach. W roku 1394, z którego pochodzi pierwsza wzmianka o Siedlcu, właścicielem jej był Pietrasz z Siedlca. Nowa Góra została spalona podczas najazdu tatarskiego w XIII w. Parafia w Nowej Górze, należąca do dekanatu sławkowskiego, istniała już w 1313 roku. Wkrótce potem (1335 roku) miejscowość została siedzibą dekanatu nowogórskiego. Frywałd powstał w 2. poł. XIV w. jako kolonia niemiecka. Podkomorzy Mikołaj Krzywosąd na swoim terenie osadził przybyłych ludzi, najprawdopodobniej z Brandenburgii. Początki Paczółtowic datuje się na roku 1335, jako najwcześniej poświadczoną datę, pod którą w źródłach występuje "villa Paczoldi" - wieś Paczolda. Tenczynek założono prawdopodobnie na początku XIV w. przez Nawoja z Morawicy, od początku pełnił rolę służebną wobec zamku Tęczyn. W 1337 roku prawdopodobnie istniał krzeszowicki kościół. Według Jana Długosza w 2. połowie XV w. w Krzeszowicach stał drewniany kościół pod wezwaniem św. Marcina, istniała szkoła, karczma i folwark plebański. Nazwa Filipowice pochodzi prawdopodobnie od właściciela lub jej założyciela o imieniu Filip, który był około roku 1340 najprawdopodobniej sołtysem. Po bitwie pod Grunwaldem w 1410 roku Andrzej Tenczyński na swoim terenie w pobliżu Frywałdu osadził właśnie Tatarów i Rusinów. W 1415 roku w Dębniku odkryto marmuru uczynił to dziedzic Trzebini Mikołaj Klauskezinger. W roku 1422 była pierwsza wzmianka o dębnickiej osadzie spisana przez niemieckiego historyka niemieckiego Hartmana Schädela. Na początek XVI w. datuje się sprowadzenie włoskich kamieniarzy przez królową Bonę. Nowa Góra była miastem już w poł. XV w. założonym na prawie magdeburskim. Jest wspomniana przez Długosza w Liber Beneficiorum, gdzie kronikarz nazwał ją oppidum, czyli miasteczko, i wymienił, że posiada drewniany kościół. W 1528 roku na południowym zboczu Łysej Góry w Sence (od strony Dubia rozpoczęto budowę fundamentów pod klasztor karmelitów bosych, ale szybko ją przerwano, ponieważ klasztor postanowiono wybudować w pobliskiej Czernej. W roku 1529 wieś weszła w skład dóbr Tęczyńskich z Krzeszowic. W roku 1543 powstał folwark w Żarach. W 1555 roku Krzeszowice stały się własnością Stanisława Tęczyńskiego i weszły w skład hrabstwa tęczyńskiego. W następnych latach były własnością m.in. Sieniawskich, Opalińskich, Czartoryskich, Lubomirskich, a od 1816 Potockich. Od średniowiecza osada była znana z górnictwa galmanu i srebra. Z tego też powodu holenderski kartograf Andreas Cellarius znał Nową Górę i wymienił ją w swoim Descriptio Poloniae (Amsterdam 1639). W czasach Jana Kazimierza wydobywano w Nowej Górze sporo rud ołowiu, z których odlewano kule armatnie. Król nadał mieszkańcom przywilej na odbywanie jarmarków raz w miesiącu jako zadośćuczynienie za dewastację okolicznych gruntów przy wydobywaniu ołowiu. Króla Jana Kazimierza wspomina kolumna przez niego samego ufundowana i ustawiona na rynku w Nowej Górze. Przywilej królewski, wystawiony na pergaminie, był jeszcze na pocz. XX w. przechowywany przez lokalną gminę1. Pod koniec istnienia I Rzeczypospolitej Nowa Góra była ważnym ośrodkiem rzemieślniczo-produkcyjnym, skupiającym 63 rzemieślników, w tym 22 tkaczy i 21 garbarzy. Miasteczko liczyło wówczas (ok. 1794 roku) 750 mieszkańców3 i było głównym ośrodkiem targowym dóbr tenczyńskich, a także ważnym ośrodkiem wydobycia galmanu. Jednak w roku 1827 pozostały w Nowej Górze już tylko 2 kopalnie galmanu, sygnalizując zmierzch tej dziedziny eksploatacji w miasteczku. W latach 1581-1625, z inicjatywy Adama Świerczewskiego, kościół w Sance był zborem kalwińskim. Klasztor w Czernej został ufundowany jako erem w 1629 przez Agnieszkę z Tęczyńskich Firlejową. Marmur dębnicki był szczególnie popularny w XVII i XVIII w., gdy zdobiono nim wiele barokowych kościołów w Polsce (np. klasztor w Czernej, będący właścicielem kamieniołomu). Na początku XVII w. – zaczęto wysyłać marmur dębnicki do Warszawy, a Bartłomiej Stopano i Szymon Spadi zostali pierwszymi dzierżawcami kamieniołomów. W XVII w. odkryto lecznicze właściwości tutejszych wód siarczanych. Pierwszy zapis o wykorzystaniu tutejszych wód siarczanych do leczenia bydła dokonany został przez miejscowego proboszcza, w kronice parafialnej zanotowano w 1625 roku. W 1661 roku król Jan II Kazimierz Waza wydał przywilej kamieniarzom z Dębnika, zezwalający prowadzenie prace kamieniarskich na terenie Polski i na Litwie. W 1795 roku Nowa Góra została przyłączona do austriackiej Galicji. W roku 1655 Marszałek wielki koronny Jerzy Sebastian Lubomirski, ustępując przed Szwedami, ukrył skarbiec koronny w Starej Lubowli na Spiszu, ale rozpuścił fałszywą wieść, że skarbiec znajduje się w Tęczynie. Szwedzi pod wodzą Königsmarka po dzielnej obronie przez kapitana Jana Dziulę opanowali zamek na mocy układu w 1655 roku, ale skarbu oczywiście nie znaleźli i w lipcu 1656 roku roku opuścili go i spalili. W XVII w. na potrzeby zamku, w Tenczynku na obszarze 10 morgów, powstało gospodarstwo folwarczne jako jedno z bardziej dochodowych w tamtych czasach, dostarczające wszystkiego co było niezbędne do życia zamku z wyśmienitym jadłem na czele. Rozpoczęcie wydobycia miękińskiego portfiru sięga XVIII w. Łom porfiru, należącego do ówczesnej gminy Miękinia służył początkowo miejscowej ludności do celów gospodarczych. W 1778 roku książę August Czartoryski, w związku z organizacją uzdrowiska na bazie odkrytych krzeszowickich źródeł wód o charakterze leczniczym, wybudował pierwsze łazienki, a w roku następnym zarejestrowano już pierwszych pacjentów. W związku z rozwojem uzdrowiska w latach 1783–1786 powstał pałacyk Vauxhall, a nieco później w 1819 roku budynek Łazienki Zielone (zwane od 1858 roku Zofia). Po pożarze w roku 1801 Nowa Góra, niegdyś drewniana, została odbudowana murowana z polecenia ks. Izabeli z Czartoryskich Lubomirskiej. Wydarzenie to upamiętniała marmurowa tablica umieszczona nad drzwiami drewnianego domu w rynku, zwanego ratuszem4 (istniała jeszcze na pocz. XX w.). Wielki pożar, poza zniszczeniem 1/3 zabudowy miasteczka, doprowadził do całkowitego upadku znaczenia gospodarczego Nowej Góry. W czasach Wolnego Miasta Krakowa miasteczko było prężnym ośrodkiem tkackim, lecz okres industrializacji w II połowie XIX w. odebrał Nowej Górze podstawy jej egzystencji. Na dodatek przeprowadzenie linii kolejowej łączącej Kraków ze Śląskiem przez Krzeszowice, doprowadziło do odsunięcia Nowej Góry od głównych szlaków komunikacyjnych i przypieczętowało jej upadek gospodarczy. Nowa Góra utraciła znaczenie jako ośrodek handlowy, targowy i górniczy Zewnętrznym wyrazem znaczenia Krzeszowic był fakt, że w latach 1809–1815 i 1855–1867 stanowiły siedzibę oddzielnego powiatu krzeszowickiego, a później nadal mieścił się tutaj sąd powiatowy, który w 1886 roku objął swym zasięgiem 29 wsi. W latach 1815–1846 należało do Wolnego Miasta Kraków (Rzeczpospolita Krakowska). Z fundacji Zofii Potockiej w 1829 roku powstał szpital dla pracowników dóbr tęczyńskich, który w czasie powstania listopadowego (1830–1831), z polecenia Artura Potockiego, został udostępniony powstańcom szukającym schronienia na terenie Rzeczypospolitej Krakowskiej. W latach 1842–1843 wybudowano Dom Schronienia im. Artura przeznaczony dla ubogich, a w latach 1832 i 1840–1844 neogotycki kościół według projektu K. F. Schinkla, którego wykańczanie trwało do roku 1874. W roku 1847 przeprowadzono przez Krzeszowice linię kolejową z Krakowa do Mysłowic (fragment linii Kraków – Wiedeń), zaś w 1850 roku Krzeszowice otrzymały przywilej na odbywanie jarmarków. W związku z niewolą narodową miejscowa ludność zaangażowana była zarówno w powstaniu krakowskim (1846), jak i w powstaniu styczniowym (1863), dla którego okoliczne miejscowości stanowiły ważne punkty przerzutu broni i powstańców do Królestwa. W 1857 hr. Adam Potocki wybudował na terenie tenczyńskiego folwarku obszerny browar i gorzelnię, które świetnie prosperowały aż do początku lat 30–tych XX w., a piwo z Tenczynka znane było w Europie. W poł. XIX w. na wschodnim skraju Woli Filipowskiej (obecnie teren Krzeszowic), umieszczono cegielnię, przeniesioną przez Potockich z Tenczynka. Produkowane tu z ogniotrwałej glinki mirowskiej i grojeckiej piece i kuchnie kaflowe stały się znane także zagranicą (np. na Bukowinie i na Węgrzech). W latach1850–1855 Potoccy wybudowali, według projektu F. M. Lanciego, pałac w stylu renesansu włoskiego. Wraz z rozpoczęciem budowy pałacu założono park krajobrazowy z cechami parku angielskiego. Pałac został zamieszkany w 1862, a drobne przeróbki, szczególnie wnętrz, trwały do 1870 roku. Pod koniec XIX wieku Krzeszowice przeżyły fazę intensywnego rozwoju przemysłowego i urbanistycznego. Powstały nowe zakłady produkcyjne: stycharskie i garncarskie (ok. 1880), tartak parowy (ok. 1894), fabryka beczek (ok. 1894), fabryka zaprawy fasadowej (1900), fabryka dachówek i drenów oraz fabryka farb ziemnych (1906), fabryka wyrobów cementowych i betonowych (1907). W 1910 roku miejscowość zamieszkiwało w 311 domach 2619 osób (w tym ok. 18% Żydów). Powierzchnia Krzeszowic wynosiła wówczas 733,6 ha. Na większą skalę wydobywanie porfiru miękińskiego rozpoczęto w 1852 roku. W 1864 roku łom wykupił z gminy Józef Noworytko, a ok. 1900 roku nowym właścicielem kamieniołomu został Józef Baranowski z Trzebini. W latach 1906–1918 kamieniołom staje się własnością czesko-niemieckiej firmy Steinwerke Herman Kulka In Troppen (H. Kulka i Spółka) z Opawy, którego wspólnikiem była niemiecka firma Harstein u.Schotterwerke z Berlina. Głowne rynki zbytu tego materiału, były tereny Galicji, Śląska oraz Wiednia. Firma Hermana Kulki utworzyła wysokozmechanizowaną firmę składającą się z zakładu przeróbczego, w którym były maszyny parowe, motory, młyny, kruszarki, przewiewniki umieszczone w obiektach zamkniętych, kolejki wąskotorowe. W 1908 roku firma ta wybudowała kolejkę linową o długości 3,6 km do Krzeszowic, gdzie urządziła nowoczesna ładownię kamienia do wagonów kolejowych. Produkcja kamieniołomu wynosiła 230 000 ton na rok. W 1918 roku fila sprzedała kamieniołomy spółce miast: Krakowa, Lwowa i Tarnowa, która funkcjonowała pod nazwa „Kamieniołomy miast galicyjskich” w Krakowie, a w 1922 roku zmieniła ją na Kamieniołomy Miast Małopolskich w Krakowie. W 1919 roku Rada Gminna wystąpiła z prośbą o przyznanie Krzeszowicom praw miejskich, które uzyskały je 3 grudnia 1924 roku. Potwierdzenie praw miejskich Krzeszowice uzyskały 18 października 1933 rokuPrawa miejskie Krzeszowic.. W tym samym roku powołano do życia Komitet Rozbudowy Miasta Krzeszowic, które popierało intensywny rozwój budownictwa prywatnego. Powstała dzielnica willowa Nowy Świat, zaczęto wznosić kamienice czynszowe trzy- i czterokondygnacyjne. W roku 1921 liczba mieszkańców Krzeszowic wyniosła 2993 osoby (w tym ponad 17% Żydów). Nocą, 2 lutego 1929, w Dubiu temperatura powietrza spadła do -42 °C. Była to najzimniejsza noc w historii polskiej meteorologii. W 1931 roku liczba mieszkańców Krzeszowic wzrosła do 3391 osób. 8 października 1934 roku nastąpiła Katastrofa kolejowa w Krzeszowicach, w wyniku której śmierć poniosło 10 osób, a kilkanaście zostało rannych. W okresie międzywojennym zatrudnienie miękińskiego kamieniołomu wynosiło ok. 1000 pracowników. W 1939 roku liczba ludności miasta wzrosła do 3500 osób zamieszkujących 382 budynki, a miasto znalazło się na terenie Generalnego Gubernatorstwa, rok później Niemcy przebudowali i odrestaurowali pałac Potockich nazwany przez nich Haus Kressendorf, który stał się letnią rezydencją gubernatora Hansa Franka, nazwa miasta zmieniona została na Kressendorf. 1 kwietnia 1941 roku z miasta wysiedlono 481 osób narodowości żydowskiej. Z tej liczby po 1945 roku powróciło do Krzeszowic 46 osób. Z początkiem lat 50. XX w. rozpoczęto budowę mieszkań dla robotników (obecne bloki przy ul. Danka i częściowo niska zabudowa bloków na ul. Targowej). W roku 1950 miasto liczyło 3446 mieszkańców. Wkrótce powiększono tereny kolejowe, powstały place składowe oraz fabryka materiałów budowlanych. Część rynku zamieniono na zieleniec z fontanną. W latach 1964–1969 nastąpiła reaktywacja ośrodka balneologicznego, nieczynnego od czasu II wojny światowej. W pobliżu łazienek odkryto dwa nowe źródła mineralne: solankowe i siarczane. Powstały osiedla bloków mieszkalnych i domów jednorodzinnych (w 1965 pięciokondygnacyjne bloki przy obecnej ul. Targowej i Armii Krajowej, w 1978 bloki przy ul. Długiej i Żbickiej oraz osiedle domków jednorodzinnych Ćmany, a w latach 1982–1984 bloki przy ul. Szarych Szeregów). W latach 60. i 70. XX w. powstały duże zakłady związane z przemysłem budowlanym i ogrodniczym. Na przełomie lat 70. i 80. XX w. zdecydowane większość mieszkań w nowo powstałych blokach zasiedlili mieszkańcy Krakowa oraz ludność spoza miasta. Po II wojnie światowej miękiński porfir mielono przeważnie na grysy i drobne kruszywo do produkcji betonów, budowy dróg. W 1960 roku zlikwidowano przestarzałą już kolejkę linowa, a wybudowano bocznicę kolejową do stacji kolejowej w Krzeszowicach. Czerwony porfir stosowany był do wyrobu materiałów drogowych (kamień łamany, tłuczeń, kliniec i grysy). Kostka brukowa z porfiru miękińskiego należała do materiałów kamiennych najbardziej typowych, a zarazem mających dużą wytrzymałość. W latach 70. XX w. zaniechano eksploatacji porfiru i zlikwidowano bocznicę kolejową do pobliskich Krzeszowic. Obecnie w miejscu tym widać ogromne wyrobisko o powierzchni 40 ha i głębokości do ok. 50 m. Na dnie łomu znajduje się staw zasilany wodą źródlaną. znajduje się tutaj nieczynne wyrobisko o powierzchni ok. 40 ha, ze stawem zasilanym wodą źródlaną. Jest ono obecnie wykorzystywane jako teren rekreacyjny. W 1997 roku do miasta przyłączono Czatkowice z terenami odkrywkowej Kopalni Wapienia „Czatkowice”), Żbik i część Woli Filipowskiej i Nawojowej Góry. Gospodarka * 1499 podmiotów gospodarczych * 1232 podmiotów handlowych * 71 podmiotów produkcyjnych * 416 podmiotów innych Przedsiębiorczość * Budownictwo: Kopalnia Wapienia Czatkowice sp. z o.o. (Czatkowice), Kopalnie Portfiru i Diabazu sp. z o.o. (Krzeszowice, ul. Kościuszki; Zalas, Tenczynek (Niedźwiedzia Góra), Eden Springs (Czatkowice), Proferem (Krzeszowice, ul. Krakowska), Elżbet (Krzeszowice, ul. Sienkiewicza), Elbud-Kaprin sp. z o.o. (Krzeszowice, ul. Zielona) * Ogrodnictwo: Produkcja i Hodowla Roślin Ogrodniczych sp. z o.o. (Krzeszowice, ul.Żbicka) * Handel: Rejonowa Spółdzielnia Zaopatrzenia i Zbytu (Krzeszowice, Legionów Polskich), Orange & TP (Krzeszowice, ul. Wyki), Biedronka (Krzeszowice, ul. Kościuszki), Bostar (Krzeszowice, ul. Zagrody) * Usługi: Cech Rzemiosł Różnych (Krzeszowice, ul. Daszyńskiego), Bank Spółdzielczy Krzeszowice (Krzeszowice, ul. Krakowska; Tenczynek), Bank PKO BP (Krzeszowice, ul. Kościuszki), Bank BOŚ (Krzeszowice, ul. Walkowkiego), Bank PKO SA (Krzeszowice, Rynek), Alior Bank (Krzeszowice, ul. Wyki). Rolnictwo Gleby na terenie Gminy Krzeszowice charakteryzuje duża różnorodność. Około 55% gruntów to gleby klasy IIIa i IIIb, a 34% klasy IVa i IVb na wierzchowinach występują glinki lessowe miąższości 4-8 m. Rozwinęły się na nich urodzajne gleby lessowe miejscami lessowe zbielicowane. W południowej części gminy w rejonie sołectw: Sanka, Frywałd i Zalas oprócz wyżej wymienionych gleb występują gleby piaszczyste i bielicowe. W dnach potoków i Rowu Krzeszowickiego występują grunty rozwinięte na madach. Na terenie gminy przeważają gospodarstwa indywidualne, małoobszarowe. Rozdrobnienie gospodarstw jest bardzo duże, średnia powierzchnia wynosi: ok. 1,80 ha. Gospodarstwa o powierzchni do 2,00ha stanowią 83% ogólnej liczby gospodarstw, natomiast powyżej 15,00ha to zaledwie 0,7%. strukturę agrarną znacznie pogarsza duża ilość działek rolnych (pow. < 1 ha). Większość gospodarstw nie posiada wyspecjalizowanego charakteru. W strukturze przeważa produkcja roślinna – dominuje uprawa zbóż: 73,22% powierzchni zasiewów oraz roślin okopowych: 14,2%. Na terenie gminy działa kilka gospodarstw ogrodniczych, produkujących warzywa i kwiaty pod osłonami, wśród nich jedna kilkuhektarowa plantacja róż w Siedlcu. Produkcja zwierzęca to przede wszystkim chów bydła i trzody chlewnej oraz kilka gospodarstw specjalistycznych: 8 kurników (w Nawojowej Górze, Żarach i na Woli Filipowskiej), chów bydła w Sance, gospodarstwa zajmujące się trzodą chlewną w Nawojowej Górze i w Żarach, gospodarstwo produkujące króliki rzeźne w Nawojowej Górze i gospodarstwo ekologiczne w Nowej Górze prowadzące chów bydła i kóz. Poza gospodarstwami indywidualnymi działalność ogrodniczą prowadzą PiHRO Spółka z o.o. w Krzeszowicach, posiadająca 13,80 ha upraw szklarniowych, głównie ogórki i pomidory. SPP-U-H Agrokompleks w Sance prowadzące chów kur niosek i uprawę 24 ha gruntu na potrzeby paszowe. Rybactwem śródlądowym zajmują się PPiHRS w Krakowie, Zakład Pstrągowy w Dubiu. Powierzchnia użytków rolnych: 5278 ha, w tym: grunty orne 4367 ha, sady 137 ha, łąki 595 ha, pastwiska 179 ha. Liczba podatników opłacających podatek rolnych do 1ha - 9716; a powyżej 1 ha - 2230. Łowiectwo Na terenie gminy Krzeszowice gospodarka łowiecka prowadzona jest przez sześć Kół Łowieckich: Jarząbek, Hubertus, Św. Hubert, Leśnik, Sarna, Słonka. Transport * Przez gminę przebiega linia kolejowa 133 Kraków – Katowice (Krzeszowice (stacja kolejowa), Wola Filipowska (przystanek kolejowy) * Przez gminę prowadzi droga krajowa 79 (Nawojowa Góra, Krzeszowice, Wola Filipowska) * W południowej części gminy przebiega autostrada A4 z zjazdem od strony Katowic i wjazdem w stronę Krakowa (węzeł Rudno). * Przez północno zachodni kraniec gminy przebiega droga wojewódzka 79. * Drogi powiatowe: K2123 Frywałd-Nawojowa Góra-Młynka 4,5km (na terenie gminy); K2124 Rudno-Wola Filipowska-Paryż 13,6km; K2127 Krzeszowice-os.Żbik- Siedlec 3,6 km; K1035 Zalas Rogatki-Zalas Obora-Brodła 4,5 km; K1032 Rudno-Nieporaz 1,3km; K1034 Frywałd-Regulice 6,9 km; K2188 Tenczynek-Rudno 5,2 km; K2189 Kryspinów-Cholerzyn-Mników-Frywałd Kopce 2,2 km; K2121 Kraków Mydlniki-Balice-Brzoskwnia-Krzeszowice 7,9 km; K2125 Krzeszowice-Miękinia 7,5 km; K2126 Krzeszowice-Przeginia 7,0 km; K2129 Rudawa-Szklary-Jerzmanowice 3,0 km; K2186 Tenczynek-Czernichów 8,5 km; K1033 Alwernia-Rudno-Tenczynek 6,7 km; K2191 Mników-Czułów-Sanka 0,2 km; K1076 Krzeszowice-os. Czatkowice 7,6 km. Na terenie miasta Krzeszowice ulice: Daszyńskiego, Grunwaldzka, Krakowska, Legionów Polskich, Miękińska, Ogrodowa, Rynek, Żbicka, 3 Maja. * Drogi gminne publiczne mają ok. 70 km łacznej długości, a drogi wewnętrzne ok. 120 km. * Busy: Krzeszowice - każda miejscowość gminy, Krzeszowice-Kraków (różne trasy), Krzeszowice - Chrzanów; Zalas-Kraków * Autobusy: MPK Kraków: Kraków-Krzeszowice oraz kursy przelotowe PKS (różne miasta Polski) * Taxi: Postój taksówek, Krzeszowice, ul. Parkowa. Turystyka Gmina Krzeszowice wchodzi obok gmin: Alwernia, Babice, Czernichów, Jerzmanowice-Przeginia, Liszki, Wielka Wieś oraz Zabierzów w skład tzw. "Pierścienia Jurajskiego" – trasy samochodowej biegnącej z Krakowa przez najciekawsze tereny południowej części Wyżyny Krakowsko-Częstochowskiej. Gmina Krzeszowice, położona pomiędzy aglomeracjami: krakowską i śląską. Znaczna część gminy leży na terenie Zespołu Jurajskich Parków Krajobrazowych. Wśród powulkanicznych pagórków występiją agaty, porfiry, diabazy, dolomity,tuf, czarny marmur. Ziemia Krzeszowicka posiada atrakcyjne obszary turystyczne, posiada liczne szlaki turystyczne piesze, rowerowe i dydaktyczne. Posiada 7 gospodarstw agroturystycznych oraz największy w Polsce kompleks pól golfowych w Paczółtowicach. Krzeszowice znane jest z leczniczych wód mineralnych siarczanowo-wapniowo-magnezowo-siarkowych, które są wykorzystywane od XVII w. do leczenia schorzeń reumatycznych, pourazowych i narządu ruchu. * Rezerwaty przyrody i parki krajobrazowe: ** Rezerwat przyrody Dolina Eliaszówki ** Rezerwat przyrody Dolina Potoku Rudno ** Rezerwat przyrody Dolina Racławki ** Park Krajobrazowy Dolinki Krakowskie (Dolina Eliaszówki, Dolina Dzwonek, Dolina Racławki (Źródło Bażana, Wąwóz Stradlina), Dolina Kamienic (Pipkowa Skała)). ** Rudniański Park Krajobrazowy ze skałkami jurajskimi i odkrywkami melafirów. * Inne: Las Zwierzyniecki Na terenie Lasu zwierzynieckiego znajdują się kamieniołomy bazaltu i diabazu świadczące o istnieniu na tych terenach czynnych wulkanów. W diabazach występują m.in. pirokseny rombowe, ametysty, agaty, kwarc i jaspis; Puszcza Dulowska (część wschodnia); Dolina Czernki (Wąwóz Krzyk, Wąwóz Zakopane, Wąwóz Wądole, Wąwóz Buce); Dolina Filipówki, Dolina Krzeszówki (Źródło Chuderskiego, Źródło dr. Wróbla, Źródło Nowe), Dolina Miękini, Wąwóz Żarski (Jaskinia Żarska), Jaskinia w Wąwozie Żarskim, Jaskinia Beczkowa), Marmurowe Wzgórza, Orley, Niedźwiedzia Góra]; pomnik przyrody łom z uskokiem w Zalasie. * Najważniejsze zabytki: ** Zamek Tenczyn ruiny zamku z XIV w., który w roku 1656 został spalony przez Szwedów. Odbudowany przez Lubomirskich, kolejnych właścicieli, przetrwał do pożaru w 1768 roku, po którym to ostatecznie popadł w ruinę. Zachowały się tylko części murów mieszkalnych oraz baszty z wieżami. ** Pałac Potockich w Krzeszowicach zbudowany w stylu włoskiego renesansu o kubaturze 43 tys. m³, składający się z 228 różnych pomieszczeń, według projektu Franciszka Lanciego w latach 1850–1857, ze zmianami w roku 1871. Decyzją Ministra Rolnictwa z listopada 2009 pałac wraz z uzdrowiskiem oraz ruinami zamku Tenczyn mają zostać zwrócone potomkom rodziny PotockichRzeczpospolita z dn. 01.12.2009. ** Klasztor w Czernej został ufundowany w 1629 roku przez Agnieszkę z Tęczyńskich Firlejową (1578-1644), wojewodzinę krakowską, siostrę Jana Tęczyńskiego – ostatniego z rodu. Klasztorny kościół św. Eliasza konsekrowano w 1644 roku. Aż do 1805 roku klasztor był pustelnią i wierni nie mieli do niego wstępu. Po wyłączeniu kościoła spod klauzury Czerna stała się miejscem św. Rafała Kalinowskiego i tzw. Matki Boskiej Szkaplerznej, której obraz znajduje się w kościele. ** Zabytki budownictwa przemysłowego z XIX-XX w., w tym: dawny browar, byłego zakładu przetwórstwa owocowo warzywnego "Tenczynek" (założony w 1655 roku), oraz budynki uruchomionej w 1895 roku kopalni węgla "Krystyna". ** Vauxhall w Krzeszowicach wybudowany w latach 1783–1786 wg projektu Szczepana Humberta na polecenie księżnej Izabeli Lubomirskiej jako dom zdrojowy z salami zabaw – obecnie mieści się tu galeria wystawiennicza oraz siedziba Centrum Kultury i Sportu w Krzeszowicach. ** Łazienki Zofia w Krzeszowicach ufundowane ok. 1819 roku przez Zofię Potocką. ** Uzdrowiskowy Dom Gościnny w Krzeszowicach, klasycystyczny hotel łazienkowy: powstał w 1876 roku (od 1945 roku siedziba liceum ogólnokształcącego), na fasadzie budynku w 1987 roku wmurowano tablicę pamiątkową poświęconą Wincentemu Dankowi, założycielowi liceum, w roku 2001 budynek został poddany generalnemu remontowi. ** krzeszowicki dworzec kolejowy z 1847 roku. ** Zespół dawnego folwarku w Krzeszowicach z roku 1788. ** Willa Japonka w Krzeszowicach z 1920 roku, z drewnianym poddaszem, mieściła się tu restauracja dla kuracjuszy. ** Traktiernia w Krzeszowicach z 1849 roku, pełniąca rolę oberży, jadłodajni oraz mieszkań dla ówczesnej służby. ** Buzdyganówka w Krzeszowicach, późnoklasycystyczny, piętrowy budynek Floriana Buzdygana. ** byłe synagogi przy ulicy Wąskiej w Krzeszowicach nr 1 i nr 4. ** Park Bogackiego w Krzeszowicach na Krzeszówką z grobemm nieznanego żołnierza i zabytkowym krzyżem. ** Kościół św. Marcina w Krzeszowicach w stylu neogotyckim. Wzniesiony w latach 1832–1847 przez Karola Fryderyka Schinkla ** Zdrój Główny wody siarczanowej z ok. 1778 roku; zbudowany na polecenie Augusta Czartoryskiego, ocembrowana z inicjatywy lekarza zdrojowego Jana Goftfryda Leonhardiego. To główne źródło wody leczniczej w Krzeszowicach, o wydajności 1,61 m³ na godzinę. Znajduje się na południe od kościoła, bliżej kościoła koło mostu na Krzeszówce (ul. Parkowa) znajduje się betonowa studnia z napisem Zdrój Główny. Około 1778 roku źródło zostało ocembrowane i przykryte drewnianą wieżyczką (nazywane kapliczką). Później, na południe od źródła, wybudowano zbiornik wody siarczanej, do którego pompowano wodę, by podnieść jej poziom. W roku 1857 zdrój został ocembrowany cegłami i zmniejszono obwód studni, dzięki czemu wzrósł w niej poziom wody. W 1858 roku tzw. kapliczka uzyskała teraźniejszy wygląd. W 1982 roku została wyremontowana Julian Zinkow Krzeszowice i okolice wyd. PTTK Kraj W-wa-Kraków, 1988; s. 22. Dzięki regularnie prowadzonym analizom fizykochemicznym woda mineralna z ujęcia "Zdrój Główny" została scharakteryzowana jako siarczanowo-wapniowo-magnezowo-siarczkową i prawnie uznana za leczniczą'' Rozporządzenie Rady Ministrów – Dziennik Ustaw 2001 156 1815'' . Obecnie wody ze źródła są wykorzystywane przez miejscowy Ośrodek Rehabilitacji Narządu Ruchu "Krzeszowice" SP ZOZ. ** Park miejski w Krzeszowicach (Planty) z XIII w. park z pomnikami przyrody. ** kapliczka Pod Twoją Obronę z 1858 roku, jako dawny zbiornik wody siarczanowej płynący z pobliskiego Zdroju Głównego; ** Kaplica na krzeszowickim cmentarzu z 1864 roku, według projektu Augusta Stülera, w jej podziemiach pochowane są prochy Józefa Chłopickiego, na mur umieszczone są dwie tablice pamiątkowe poświęcone J. Chłopickiemu oraz Romanowi Załuskiemu, Tadeuszowi Neymanowi i Dyzmie Chromemu. ** Źródło Zofia krzeszowickie źródło wody siarczanowej. Znajduje się w okolicach ul. Szpitalnej koło tzw. Starego Szpitala. Na początku XIX w. właściciel pola ze źródłem, rozwoził po okolicy wodę z niego dla mieszkających kuracjuszy. W roku 1829 Zofia Potocka zakupiła owo pole z wraz bijącym na nim źródłem siarczanym i zbudowała tam szpital (dziś "Stary Szpital" ), przeznaczony dla leczenia pracowników hrabstwa tęczyńskiego. ** Diabelski Most ruiny arkadowego mostu eremickiego, wybudowanego przez pustelników. Miał on 18 metrów wysokości, 120 metrów długości i 9,5 metra szerokości. Nazwano go mostem anielskim, zaś okoliczna ludność - diabelskim ze względu na wiele podań z nim związanych – taką nazwę nosi do dziś. ** Źródło proroka Eliasza (Źródło św. Eliasza) Nad źródłem znajdują się malownicze wąwozy (we wschodniej stronie Doliny Eliaszówki): Wąwóz Kulenda i Mazurowe Doły, które są wycięte w skałach wapiennych. ** frywałdzka kapliczka z 1863 roku, w której niegdyś chrzczono dzieci a także dorosłych. * Obiekty wpisane do rejestru zabytków: ** Krzeszowice: układ urbanistyczny (strefa ścisłej ochrony konserwatorskiej)- decyzja A-498 z 13.02.1985; kościół pw. Św. Marcina - decyzja A-262 z 1.06.1971, kaplica pw. Św. Stanisława - decyzja A-667 z 1.12.1993, kaplica cmentarna wraz z wyposażeniem - decyzja A-678 z 9.05.1994, zespół pałacowy Potockich (Pałac tzw. nowy - decyzja A-432 z 23.07.1976, tzw. stary pałac - decyzja A-433 z 23.07.1976, park - decyzja A-706 z 26.01.1956), pałac Vauxhall - decyzja A-434 z 23.07.1976, d. oficyna pałacu Vauxhall - decyzja A-534 z 5.06.1986, Zdrój "Kapliczka pod Matką Boską" - decyzja A-643 z 30.12.1991, Zdrój Główny - decyzja A-644 z 30.12.1991, budynek zdrojowy "Zofia" - decyzja A-535 z 6.06.1986, d. dom gościnny (obecnie Liceum Ogólnokształcące) - decyzja A-536 z 5.06.1986, leśniczówka i ogród przy ul.Bandurskiego 2 - decyzja A-642 z 21.11.1991, plebania wraz z otoczeniem - decyzja A-677 z 7.05.1994, wikarówka - decyzja A-562 z 8.07.1987, budynek d. stajni pałacowych z najbliższym otoczeniem przy ul. Kościuszki 3 - decyzja A-649 z 1.10.1992, spichlerz folwarczny z najbliższym otoczeniem przy ul. Kościuszki - decyzja A-614 z 20.10.1989, dom schronienia i ogród przy ul.Nowa Wieś 59 - decyzja A-641 z 14.11.1991. ** Czerna: zespół klasztorny Karmelitów Bosych: kościół pw. Św. Eliasza, klasztor, całe otoczenie w obrębie tzw. Wielkiej Klauzury - decyzja A-197 z 20.10.1970. ** Miękinia: budynek dyrekcji kopalni - decyzja A-629 z 26.03.1991. ** Nowa Góra: zespól kościoła parafialnego: kościół pw. Św. Ducha, mur ogrodzeniowy z 4 bramkami i stacjami Męki Pańskiej, drzewostan - decyzja A-449 z 8.10.1977. ** Paczółtowice: kościół pw. Nawiedzenia NPM - decyzja z 27.01.1971. ** Rudno: ruiny zamku Tęczyn w całości, wszystkie fragmenty murów oraz teren wzgórza zamkowego z otoczeniem leśnym - decyzja A-12 z 9.04.1968. ** Sanka: kościół parafialny pw. Św. Jakuba Starszego, ogrodzenie z 4 kapliczkami - decyzja A-260 z 22.05.1971. ** Siedlec: zespół dworsko-folwarczny Karmelitów Bosych w Czernej: dwór, obora, stajnia, ogród - decyzja A-592 z 4.10.1988. ** Tenczynek: kościół pw. Św. Katarzyny, dzwonnica, drzewostan, otoczenie - decyzja A-314 z 20.10.1971; plebania z otoczeniem - decyzja A-315 z 20.10.1971; dom nr 295 - decyzja A-527 z 13.03.1986; zespół willi Eliza: dom ze skrzydłem bocznym, bramą wjazdową, ogrodem i parkiem - decyzja A-601 z 30.03.1989; Brama Zwierzyniecka - decyzja A-164/M z dnia 31.12.2008. ** Zalas: dzwonnica przy kościele parafialnym, otoczenie w obrębie ogrodzenia przykościelnego, starodrzew -decyzja A-263 z 7.06.1971. * Obszar Natura 2000 ** Na terenie Gminy Krzeszowice występują następujące obszary Natura 2000: Obszar Dolinki Jurajskie o powierzchni 886,51 ha w skład których wchodzą min. położone na terenie gminy: Dolina Eliaszówki - 106,68 ha; Dolina Racławki - 472,66 ha. Obszar ochrony ptaków i siedlisk, obszar o wysokiej bioróżnorodności, miejsce występowania rzadkich i chronionych gatunków zwierząt, w tym sześciu gatunków nietoperzy oraz występowania liczne rzadkie i zagrożone gatunki roślin, w tym prawnie chronione. Obszar Czerna - 76,39 ha. Obszar występowania trzech gatunków nietoperzy. Rzadki przypadek koloni rozrodczej podkowca małego w obiekcie podziemnym. Planowany obszar Krzeszowice - 40,1 ha, - obszar ochrony siedlisk, jedna z trzech ostoi kluczowych dla ochrony nocka orzęsionego, jako druga pod względem liczebności kolonia rozrodcza tego nietoperza w Polsce. * Sport ** 18-dołkowe pole golfowe Krakow Valley Golf & Country Club oraz sztucznie naśnieżany, ratrakowany i oświetlony stok narciarski w Paczółtowicach. ** GKS Świt Krzeszowice (piłka nożna: V liga) ** MKS MOS Maraton Krzeszowice (siatkówka: II liga- kobiety, IV liga- mężczyźni) ** Z Nowej Góry (Bartlowa Góra) startują motolotnie. ** Na terenie byłego kamieniołomu w Miękini odbywają się amatorskie rajdy samochodami terenowymi oraz zawody paintballowe. * Szlaki turystyczne ** Małopolski Szlak Geoturystyczny ** Szlak Architektury Drewnianej ** Szlak Dawnego Górnictwa ** szlak żółty – żółty szlak łączący Chrzanów z Pieskową Skałą jest podzielony na 2 części: Dolinek Jurajskich: Krzeszowice – Pieskowa Skała oraz Ziemi Chrzanowskiej Chrzanów – Krzeszowice. ** szlak czerwony – przez Niedźwiedzią Górę, Bukową Górę, Zimny Dół do Czernichowa * Szlaki rowerowe ** szlak rowerowy zielony – z Krzeszowic przez Miękinię, Dolinę Kamienic, Wolę Filipowską, Puszczę Dulowską, Las Orley, rezerwat przyrody Dolina Potoku Rudno, Sankę, Dolinę Sanki i Niedźwiedzią Górę do Krzeszowic. ** szlak rowerowy czerwony – z Krzeszowic przez Tenczynek, Brzoskwinię, Las Zwierzyniecki, Las Zabierzowski, Szczyglice do Krakowa. ** szlak rowerowy niebieski – z Krzeszowic przez Bartlową Górę, Dolinę Eliaszówki, Dębnik i Siedlec do Krzeszowic. ** szlak rowerowy czarny – z Krzeszowic do stacji PKP w Woli Filipowskiej. ** szlak rowerowy niebieski – Zalew Chechło, Puszcza Dulowska, Zamek Tenczyn. ** szlak rowerowy czarny – Regulice, Nieporaz, Kopuły RMF, Puszcza Dulowska, Zamek Tenczyn. Edukacja Przedszkola Przedszkole Samorządowe w Krzeszowicach, Przedszkole Samorządowe w Tenczynku, Przedszkole samorządowe w Zespole Placówek Oświatowych w Woli Filipowskiej, Przedszkole Samorządowe w Tenczynku, Filia Przedszkola w Zalasie, Przedszkole Zgromadzenia Sióstr Miłosierdzia w Krzeszowicach, Niepubliczne Przedszkole Językowe Akademia Małych Tygrysków w Krzeszowicach, Niepubliczne Przedszkole Tuptusie, Niepubliczne Przedszkole "Zielone Przedszkole" w Krzeszowicach, Punkt Przedszkolny Zielone Przedszkole w Nawojowej Górze. Szkoły Podstawowe Szkoła Podstawowa im. Józefa Ryłko w Czernej, Szkoła Podstawowa im. Stanisława Wyspiańskiego w Filipowicach, Szkoła Podstawowa im.Henryka Sienkiewicza w Krzeszowicach, Szkoła Podstawowa im. Krystyny i Andrzeja Potockich w Miękini, Szkoła Podstawowa im. Józefa Piłsudskiego w Nawojowej Górze, Szkoła Podstawowa w Zespole Szkół w Nowej Górze, Szkoła Podstawowa im. Jana Łachuta w Ostrężnicy, Szkoła Podstawowa im. Janusza Korczaka w Paczółtowicach, Publiczna Szkoła Podstawowa w Rudnie, Szkoła Podstawowa im. Jana Brzechwy w Sance, Szkoła Podstawowa w Zespole Szkół w Tenczynku, Szkoła Podstawowa w Zespole Placówek Oświatowych w Woli Filipowskiej, Szkoła Podstawowa w Zespole Szkół w Zalasie. Gimnazja Publiczne Gimnazjum im. Adama Mickiewicza w Krzeszowicach, Gimnazjum w Zespole Szkół w Nowej Górze, Gimnazjum w Zespole Szkół w Tenczynku, Gimnazjum w Zespole Placówek Oświatowych w Woli Filipowskiej, Gimnazjum w Zespole Szkół w Zalasie. Szkoły ponadgimnazjalne Liceum Ogólnokształcące im. Tadeusza Kościuszki w Krzeszowicach, Zespół Szkół Ponadgimnazjalnych w Krzeszowicach, Prywatne Szkoły Zaoczne Stefana Kwietniowskiego. Szkoły artystyczne Państwowa Szkoła Muzyczna I st. im. Z. Noskowskiego w Krzeszowicach Sąsiednie gminy Alwernia, Czernichów, Jerzmanowice-Przeginia, Liszki, Olkusz, Trzebinia, Zabierzów Osoby związane z gminą * Iwona Bielska * Napoleon Cybulski * Agnieszka Czopek * Stanisław Czycz * Wincenty Danek * Olga Drahonowska-Małkowska * Mikołaj Grabowski * Bogumił Kobiela * Janusz Mazanek * Stanisław Pareński * Józef Piłsudski * Andrzej Kazimierz Potocki * Andrzej Stopka * Felicjan Szopski * Bożena Targosz * Kazimierz Wyka * Magdalena Zawadzka Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne * Mapa turystyczna gminy Krzeszowice Kategoria:Gmina Krzeszowice